I Don't Need You I Want You
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Hermione has matured over the summer and has even become Head Girl. Draco became Head Boy and doesn't recognize the new Granger. What happens on a night when they go to school early and are alone together? M for SMUT! One-Shot: Complete!


I Don't Need You, I Want You

By: ~ Cry . To . The . Wind ~

Hermione stood and stretched out all her sleeping kinks. She was just waking up on a glorious Saturday. She was to be going to Hogwarts a day early as Headgirl. She lifted her hands high, raising her night gown up to an inch below her rear.

She didn't find herself gorgeous. She had never tried to be. But she never thought of herself as ugly. She felt comfortable in her appearance and she felt comfortable in her single lifestyle. Sure, it got lonely seeing the other students hugging and kissing. And after her last breakup with Ron, she had to admit it hurt a little when she saw him snogging some pretty girl. She usually felt a little down about herself then. But Ginny, the ever amazing friend she was, always made her feel better with a make over. They could go to the parties and stuff in the common room and guys would always glance at Hermione.

She now stood at a record -for her at least- 5 feet 4 inches tall. Her chestnut hair fell in soft curls and ringlets to her waist. Over her last summer at home, she'd gotten her nipples pierced. She could thank her muggle friends Kendra and Sarah for that idea. Her belly had long since been pierced - another thing to thank the muggle friends for.

She had filled out in all the right places over the summer before her seventh year. She was curvy and blessed, yet slim and toned. She showered and dried her hair, pulling it back loosely. She pulled on her green and white striped bikini cut panties, and her blue jeans followed. There were holes in the top of the thighs and in the knees, there were mulitple paint splotches of all different colors from where she played paintball with her neighbors. Her mom really hated these and begged Hermione to throw them away, but she hated throwing them out. They were her favorite pair and the most comfortable. She pulled her belt through the loops, and latching the buckle that was those old seat belt clips you saw in older cars.

Her bra was the same color and pattern as her panties, and they were padded with some extra lift. She never felt ashamed of her body, but she was a tad bit embarrassed of the smaller size of her 32 B breasts. Her boyfriends never said anything, but she knew that was their only complaint about her, aside from her not going all the way with any of them.

She pulled on a black spaghetti strap shirt. It was form fitting and showed her cleavage well. She pulled on her white zip up hoodie. She put on a dab of make up, just a little eye liner and powder. She was never a huge fan of make up. She felt it was a little too shallow for girls to worry so much about how perfect their skin was.

"Hermione Elizabeth Anne Granger!" Her mother was impatient, yelling from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione threw the rest of her make up into her purse and ran out the door. She was overly excited to be getting back to Hogwarts. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she kissed her father good bye.

"You have your toothbrush?" He asked her.

"Yes, Daddy." She smiled and blew his worrying off. He always did this in such a fatherly way.

"Floss?" He pressed the oral hygeine farther. He was, after all, a dentist.

"Yes. And mouthwash. And my whitening strips. I have everything Dad. I'll be back for christmas!" She hugged him one last time and another peck on the cheek.

Her mother and her ran out the door, riding to the train station. When they arrived, she kissed her mother and grabbed her trunk and purse, making sure to remember and grab her book that she kept in the car for traveling. It was her new most favorite out of her top three. She made sure she had everything and waved as her mother drove off.

She passed through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4. The scarlet engine stood before her, mighty and proud as always. She took a moment to look around the normally crowded platform. She imagined it as it will be tomorrow. All the chaos that will take place, imagining it brought a smile to her lips.

Draco looked out the window. A girl had found her way onto the platform wearing muggle clothing. He didn't recognize her, but he was oddly intrigued. She had amazing curves, yet was petite and slim. She handed her trunk over to the platform help loading the train, then stepped up into the compartment, a nostalgic smile graced her face.

Hermione recognized him immediately, groaning inwardly. Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. This was going to be a miserable year. All her hopes fluttered away and reality set into her stomach like a load of bricks being dumped.

_Something must have upset her_. Draco had noticed the alluring smile drop, and the shine left her eyes. Her warm, chocolate eyes. Warm and.. _familiar_. Where had he met her before. He was sure she was a muggle, but even more so, how would he forget curves like those.

She took a seat across from him and crossed her legs. She looked down, a small yet thick book now held her attention. She didn't glance back up to him once, despite his intense stare.

"Ok you two." Professor McGonagall stepped into the car, causing both occupants to jump in shock. She had a stern look on her face, it seemed permanently set on her face. It was even there when she smiled. "We're having you come in early to welcome the students. But we need to give you a new tour of the areas that are now open for you to access. This is also for you to decorate and arrange your common room as you see fit. I assume with you two, you'll be fighting nonstop over it so you'll need the extra time."

Draco shifted his eyes from McGonagall to the still unrecognized girl. It'd help him out if she was wearing anything that showed her house.

"What we need for you two to do is once we arrive to the school, go to your room and unpack, come down for dinner, then afterwards, you'll get your tour, then you are free to decorate and arrange. Please don't argue too much." With that, McGonagall turned and left the room as briskly as she came.

_Who would I need to be told not to argue with? A Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff.. hell even Ravenclaws. We fight with everyone.. who is this? I should know.. I'll stupify myself when I remember._

She could feel his gaze bearing down on her the rest of the trip. He never spoke though. He simply observed, memorizing her every feature, every curve, every sun freckle. He scanned her so deep that she was sure if she met his eyes he'd peer right back into her brain.

They climbed off the train and into their carriage pulled by the thestrals. by now it was too dark for Hermione to read, so she busied herself by staring out the window as the carriage wound up the path to her home away from home. She just wished she could distract her mind from his stare. She felt uncomfortable, naked, under his stare.

They reached their room, a beautiful portrait of a little blonde haired, brown eyed girl sitting on an older rope swing. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap summer dress with small green checker pattern. Vines ran down the ropes, and she appeared to be in a garden of some sort with a white gazebo behind her. A small white ferret was curled up on her lap. Hermione had the first true smile on her face since being with Malfoy when she looked up at the portrait.

Dumbledore stood next to the two, that all-knowing twinkle permanently placed in his eyes. "Your portrait's password is ' _La paix naît dans l'unité_ ' please be in the great hall in thirty minutes for dinner." With that Dumbledore gave them a playful wink and walked from them, leaving them to their own.

The little girl smiled sweetly, looking at Draco and Hermione. She gave a sweet giggle as she opened for the two to enter.

Hermione was amazed at the size of this common room. There were two desks with a desk lamp and small desk chair each, a full size couch, two recliners, a smaller loveseat, a glass top coffee table, two small bookcases, and 6 doors.

The door immediately to their left had the word _Library_ elegantly carved into it. Hermione opened it and saw it led directly into the Restricted Section of the Library. She snickered to herself. _No more need to break rules for Harry and Ron to find information in the library_. The door straight to the front of the entrance had nothing carved into it, but upon Hermione's inspection, it was a bathroom. A HUGE bathroom. Further exploration leads to finding a room for her, one for Draco, one that led to the Gryffindor Common room, and the last door led to what Hermione could only assume was the Slytherin Common Room.

She led herself into the room that had _Head Girl_ carved into it and began to unpack. She finished in record time and went out to the common room to place her personal books on a bookcase. Draco would just have to deal with the other one.

* * *

_What a firm, round ass. I'd love to spank that._ Draco couldn't help staring at her as she placed her books on the shelf. She stood, turning to look at him. Her lips parted and he focused intently on their movement. _ Such full, succulent lips._ He could almost picture them wrapping around a certain member of his anatomy. He could feel his pants tighten, but he noticed her strange glance.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Sorry.. Can you repeat that?" He was back on track. Her disapproving glance was enough to show she was not the slightest bit pleased or impressed. She shifted her weight to her right side, propping her right arm on her hip. Her curves were driving him crazy.

".. Hello!?" He had strayed again.

"What's your name?" He asked point blank. She was at a loss. She dropped her arm, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She was expecting a snappy retort, or a mean comment but to her surprize, he didn't even recognize her in the slightest.

"If you don't remember me, then why should I tell you?" The wheels were turning and he could tell they were about to begin a game of cat and mouse. She was going to play hard to get and dammit, it was going to work in her favor. He'd chase her to the end of the world and back to figure her out.

"I keep feeling like I know you, like we have a history, like we should have a future, and that I should hate myself for not remembering a pretty face like yours."

She wasn't expecting that. He was being so flattering, charming, suave and debonair. She could see why the girls easily fell to his bed. He could swoon any girl he wanted, but she was going to play this out.

"We do have a history. We don't have a future.. and you should hate yourself for forgetting me." She was being blunt; giving that she had been insulted, her spiteful tone had cut him sharp in his gut. It almost hurt him. "Lets go eat."

They went down and ate in silence. Dumbledore took them on their tour. They had finished their night and were getting comfortable decorating their common room together.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" He was mildly curious as they were deciding between cherry oak or cedar wood for the furniture.

"Nope. Figure it out for yourself." She was being short with him.

"Will you tell me what house you're in?"

"Nope. That makes it too easy."

"You're either a girl I've slept with, or a girl that hates me, or a girl that wants to sleep with me."

"Or any Combination of the above." Her comment was fast, witty. _Too witty. I should know who she is._

"So you do want to bed me."

"Or is it you that wants to bed me?"

Draco was stunned. He'd never had wit turned on him this easily. She was truly a good match to oppose him. He was going to have fun.

He came close. Close enough for her to smell him, feel his breath, see his chest rise and fall with soft breaths. His warm eyes of melted silver shined under the flickering dim light. They were so glossy, warm, beautiful, and they were drawing her in. She was falling deep into a lusty hypnosis. Playing mind games with Malfoy was dangerous to her health.

"Mal- Dra - ... how should I address you. I've never really openly talked with you before." It seemed more like she was just thinking outloud, but he decided to play on it. He lightly tugged her zipper to her hoodie down, revealing her perky cleavage. He continued the zipper down painstakingly slow, watching her expression in his peripheral vision while taking in the view of her breasts at the same time.

" 'Draco' works fine." He came in close, his breath was warm on her hear lobe, his voice gruff and restrained staying at a low growl. She could almost feel his lips brush the tiiiiiiny body hairs on her earlobe, his intoxicating scent was blurring her sense of reality. She had a red flush coming over her cheeks from their closeness. His trademark smirk immediately plastered to his face.

"What?!" She was snapped from her trance by his smug chuckle.

"I haven't bedded you for sure."

"Oh really? Do you remember me yet?" She did the hand on hip thing he loved causing his eyes to shift momentarily to take in her more than generous curves.

"No."

"Then how would you know."

"You're a virgin." Her mouth hung open, she was, for the second time that day, at a loss for words. "Don't worry though," His gruff growl had returned to her ear, "that can easily be taken care of." His hands had found their way to her sides, lazily tracing her hour-glass shape while he lightly nipped at the nape of her neck. To his satisfaction, her body was responding involuntarily. Her arms shot with goosebumps and she visibly shuddered.

"I think that's enough." She went to pull away.

"That's not what your body language says." She had to admit that Draco could probably outdo her when it came to reading body language. She was not well versed in social functions, unlike Draco who was raised in nothing but social life.

"Regardless, my body does not choose my actions."

"Why is that? You trust it to fight your diseases. You trust it to heal itsself. If you can trust it to keep you alive, then why not trust it to make you feel good. Satisfaction is garunteed if you listen to it."

She was trapped. He had managed to back her into a corner. She was trapped between two strong arms and his buff chest.

"Malfoy. I really don't think its a good idea to mingle between us like this." She seemed scared. Too many thoughts were flashing through her mind.

"You're thinking about the things I could do to you." Damn it, he could read her like an open book.

"Of course I am.. it's kind of hard to not think about something when someone is suggesting so much right in front of you."

"You're scared because you really want to try." Oohh, he was good at these mind games. His scent was drowning her again, and she was sure he could read every thought that passed through her mind with his eyes of liquid silver. Was he coming closer? No, it had to be her imagination.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, his lips were on hers, soft yet commanding. He was so dominant, yet he seemed soft in his demands. Before she realized it and could stop it, her body responded for her. Damn her body. She hated it for betraying her. Draco was pleased, she could feel his lips carrying a smile as he kissed her.

Each passing second, the kiss became more needy, more lust driven. She wasn't thinking, her hormones had taken over completely. But it wasn't all bad. He wasn't a terrible guy after all. But he was going to be mad when he realized who she was. She should go about this any way to teach him a lesson. He'd get her virginity, but it was worth it right?

His hands had her pants undone. Her hoodie had found a new home on the floor. Draco had her shirt raised up to expose her flat tummy and the true curves of her hour glass. He had moved down her jaw and neck, and was now making its home on her collar bone. Small hickies forming here and there on their path. She had found her hands entangled in his silky smooth, platinum locks, a few strands falling loose from their swept back positions falling into his eyes. That look was what did her in. He looked so wild and exotic, so hot and fresh. She knew he'd been around, but she was sure she wanted that.

He had pulled her shirt over her head and began massaging her bra-clad breast with his hand while his other free hand held her chin gently forcing her to look up to him. She was drowing. Drowning in the sea of molten silver. Before she had a chance to pull herself from his gaze, his lips were on hers in an intense passionate kiss. It was amazing to her how he would allow himself to a complete and total "stranger" like this.

Her pants were around her ankles. Boy that man could pickpocket any girl he wanted with his sneaky hands. She'd have to watch out for this guy after he found out who she was. She snaked her arms around his neck while he licked her collar bone, his fingers playing at the front of her underwear. She let out the softest, most innocent moan Draco had ever heard in his sexual life. This girl in front of him was not experienced in any sexual way it would seem, to let out a moan at such a light touch. A smile tugged at his lips as he ran his hand through her hair, letting it get lost in her thick, long tresses.

She let her hands roam over his broad chest, toned by his many years on the quidditch team. His shirt was a soft button-down collar shirt that was untucked from his brand-name wizhip jeans. His muscles were easy for her fingers to trace as she explored. Her touches were not explicit, nor were they suggestive. Her touches seemed more exploring and learning, but something told him to not rush her and to let her have her curiosity fulfilled. He opted to watching her face as she touched him. Her eyes were full of fascination, a small but very beautiful smile played on her full lips.

Within a few moments, she was unbuttoning his shirt with uncertainty. He was snapped out of her expressions as he felt her cold hands gliding over his body. His shirt soon joined the other articles of clothing on the floor while her hands worked on the belt for his pants. His lips met her neck as she slid his pants down and let her explore the lump of his boxers from the outside. His light groan was muffled by her neck, but his soft nips on her neck and the growing occupant of his boxers were encouragement and she took it as a good sign. She was even turned on by the small whimper of dissatisfaction as she let go of the contents in his boxers.

He unhooked her bra, being shocked at the nipple rings, yet oddly curious how they would play out. He laid her back on the couch and attacked her newly exposed nipples with his tongue ferociously; his right hand was down her panties, gently rubbing at her slit, every once in a while pressing against her clitoris.

With every dirty image of what they'd look like from a third person point of view running through her mind, plus the attentions her pleasures were receiving from Draco, she grew wetter with every thought. Her eyes squeazed shut and a strangled, surprised sound of ecxtasy erupted from her mouth as he pushed his fingers into her deeply.

She became embarrassed when he removed her panties. She covered herself a little and looked off to the window. For some reason, Draco found this modesty extremely attractive and he placed an assuring kiss to her forehead before he went down and took his mouth to her womanhood. Her eyes squeazed shut from embarrassment. Why did something that felt so good have to be so damn embarrassing. More than that, was he expecting anything in return. That is to say, is she going to be expected to give her first blowjob?

The thought of doing it was repulsive, but the image in her head was amazing to her and she was getting even more turned on than before. She turned back to Draco who had began pumping her with his long slender fingers. He was bringing her close, and he smirked that elegant, smart-ass smirk.

She shivered as he ran his tongue the full length of her slit, being sure to smear her lubrication all around. With one last suck on her clitoris, he stood and in a milisecond he was naked and on top of her between her legs. He leaned over her, placing the tiniest kiss on the tip of her nose, a soft understanding smile graced his elegant features, and let his eyes, completely sincere and honestly worried, rest on her's. His look was enough but he wanted to be sure she understood.

"Are you sure you're not going to stop this?" He had learned to keep a blank, indifferent face. If he asked with too much "are you sure?" in his voice, a girl would assume he's trying to get out of it; if he added too little of the same tone, it made it seem like she was obligated to comply after playing that far. He'd learned to let a girl make the choices. Her small nod was enough, but her eyes were worried. "I'll be gentle." Hermione displayed a scared, vulnerable expression that was both adorable and pitiful. Draco felt bad about what he was doing, but knew they both wanted it too. The whole good and bad applied to this one situation.

He pushed in gently, her arms tight around his neck. He kissed her deeply and passionately to distract her from the shredding hymen tissue. Within a few moments, he was at full thrust, burrying his cock to the hilt in her tight, virgin pussy. It felt so good for both over them that their noices were quite obvious to distinguish as heat and sex. He pumped in and out, gently rubbing her clitorus as he went.

He had never fucked such a tiny, girl before; let alone fucking a tight, virgin pussy. He usually preferred girls who knew what they were doing and what they liked, girls who were not shy to express what they liked and what they wanted.

Hermione threw her headback, crying out in a lustful call of desire. Her nails lightly raked down his chest and back. He leaned down and momentarily sucked on one of her exposed nipples, pumping deeply into her. She had never felt sensations like this. She'd tried masturbating, but it was never as good as she hoped and she quickly gave up trying.

One final shove caused Hermione to experience several repetitive waves of pleasure as Draco's throbbing cock was releasing seeds into her tight little cunt. The two were heaving with exhaustion and pleasure. There was a small amount of blood mingled in with the mixture of her cum and his cum that was lightly over-flowing from her pussy.

After the two caught their breath, Draco looked at Hermione and smirked. "So, even I can sleep with Bookworm Granger? I thought you would never be caught dead in bed with the likes of a purebred like me."

"Hormones speak a lot- .... wait.. you knew who I was? Since when?!" She was shocked.

"When I was eating you out. You had a look on your face. I just knew. Can't explain it." His arms were firmly bracing him as he leaned over her. "Don't worry, I won't tell Weasel or Potty our little secret." His soft bite on her neck told her if she played along, she would be largely rewarded every night.

"Aren't you upset that you slept with one of the "golden trio?"

"I'd have been more upset, and concerned, if it were one of the other two. But you _are_ a girl, and a fucking gorgeous one at that - pun intended mind you. Do you know what guys would kill to bone a girl with such amazing expressions? You're so innocent and real. I could fuck you all day. Mudblood or not, you're an amazing fuck."

"I'm not sure if thats a compliment or not." She wasn't getting into a happy mood as they coninued their banter.

"Take it as one. It takes a lot of skill or talent to receive that kind of admission from me. Seeing as you are.. was.. a virgin, it has to be talent."

"So you're not upset with fucking a mudblood?"

"I wish you were pure blooded. But that can't be helped can it. But you, you knew who I was before we started, why'd you let me fuck you? Decided you need me so bad you can't live without me?" His comment was playful, but she shot him down.

"I don't need you.. I want you."

* * *

Author's Note!!

WOO!!! Another short story up!! Please comment and let me know what you thought?

Liked this one? Please check out my other fics. one is a one-shot and the other is a series. I hope to see you all there. Thanks for reading.

Tell me your thoughts and opinions on this one!!!


End file.
